The Abandoned Music Room on the Third Floor
by StarnightX
Summary: Rika Roselle is finally allowed to go to Hogwarts. Everything seems to be going great...until Draco Malfoy is added to the equation. Will she discover her feelings for the Slytherin Prince? Or listen to her friends and stay away? DracoxOC, Some HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nobody wants to walk the world alone.

We may think we're surrounded by people,

But in reality, we're not.

We may think we'd be better off alone,

But that's not true.

Everyone needs that special someone.

/*\

I was patrolling the halls when I first heard it, the music that came from the abandoned music room on the third floor. I didn't even know that the room even existed, until gentle music lead me to her, the girl who played music in the abandoned music room, on the third floor.

I admit that I'm not very interested in stuff like this, but with all the pressure, from my parents, from school, from keeping up my reputation as Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, this music, somehow, seemed to take my mind off of all that.

I walked to the door, where the music came from, and slowly opened it. At first, I expected it to be a piano that had been charmed to play on its own, but sitting in front of the piano, with their back to me, was a girl with long pale, almost white, blond hair. She hadn't noticed me come in and so I sat down next to the door. The room was medium sized room and the ceiling was rather high. Dust collected on the dark hardwood floor and the shelves of the room contained tattered books, along with a few instruments. I was a bit surprised that there was a chandelier in the center of the ceiling, however it wasn't lit and cobwebs had made themselves at home. The only light came from the candle next to the piano and from the light of the moon, which shone through the circular window beside the piano.

I closed my eyes and as I listened to her play, I noticed how the song sounded happy, but also sad as well. My childhood memories resurfaced, from the dark depths of my mind. The image of my 6 year old self, playing by myself came up. I remembered how lonely I was, with my parents away all the time, my father always at the ministry or my mother always at a friend's, having tea and discussing whatever it was they discussed about. My 6 year old self turned into my 11 year old self. I was having a talk with my father, in our sitting room. He kept going on and on about carrying on the Malfoy tradition, how mudbloods and half-bloods didn't deserve the same amount of respect as a pureblood, and all I did was nod my head and say "Yes, sir" and do everything he asked of me. My 11 year old self turned into my current, 15 year old self, the Prince of Slytherin. I was surrounded by girls. They squealed things like "Draco, do you like my hair today?" or "You like me best right Draco? Right?" My peers patted me on the back saying things like "Looks like you still got it." Or "Nice catch, mate." But the girls and my peers turned into dark shadows, I couldn't hear their voices clearly anymore. A feeling of loneliness came over me. I feel so alone among these shadows…

*

The last note I played, seemed to hold out for the longest of moments. I felt calm and at peace. For those few moments, I'm playing the piano; I'm at peace, even though I usually feel lost, confused, and utterly alone. I pray to the Lord for strength.

I stay seated in front of the piano for a couple of moments, before looking down at my watch. 12:30. Is it really that time already? I should really be getting to bed. I really shouldn't be staying up so late; I wouldn't want to be caught out of bed by a prefect, or a teacher, like Snape.

I stood up and left the piano. I turned to the door and nearly had a heart attack. For sitting by the door was none other than Draco Malfoy…who was, to my luck, fast asleep. A sudden feeling of relief came over me. Putting on the hood on my cloak, I continued to the door, but before leaving I looked down at the "Slytherin Prince". For all the rumors I've heard of him and of his family, he certainly didn't look like he was belonged to a dangerous dark wizard, pureblood crazed, family now. His face was very calm and he looked very…innocent. I gazed down at him for a little longer. He certainly does look like he could be a man-whore though.

I left Draco Malfoy, to sleep in the abandoned music room on the 3rd floor, to go back to my bed in the Gryffindor common room. I didn't dare wake him. He'd probably give me a detention the moment his eyes shot open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapters for this story will be posted no later than 2 weeks after the previous chapter. So the longest you all have to wait for a new chapter is 2 weeks. I always have progress notices/updates on my profile so go check it out. Please remember to review. Love it? Hate it? Why? Thank ya kindly. Gah, for some reason I can't center any of the parts I want centered.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Sometimes hiding gets you more attention than you want.

It's much easier to accept what makes you different from others and come out from hiding.

/*\

I woke up and realized that I wasn't in the Slytherin common room. Then I remembered, the girl playing yesterday. The seat in front of the piano was empty. I couldn't help but think, _"Bitch, she could have woken me up when she left…"_

I got up to go back to the common room, when something, glinting on the floor, caught my eye. I bent down for a closer look and realized that it was a charm, for one of those charm bracelets that girls wear. It was a small silver shaped music note. I don't know why, but I pocketed the charm and rushed down to the dungeons, to get my school things.

*

"You're 15 minutes late Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin and detention," said Professor McGonagall, as Draco Malfoy walked into Transfiguration class 15 minutes late. I watched him walk to his desk. He looked pretty upset, maybe I should have woken him up when I left the music room last night…or would that be this morning, since I left around 12:30?

I turned my attention back to McGonagall. "Now the dangers of this are as follows…" I started to space out and no longer paid attention to what McGonagall was saying. I really wanted to continue reading Romeo and Juliet, by Shakespeare. Master Ryder gave it to me because he thought it would be good to enrich me with the literature of the muggle world. I don't know why, but I really loved reading it, probably because it's a romance story of forbidden love. I hadn't had a chance to read it last night, because I was in the music room a lot longer than I thought I'd be.

I was distracted from my thoughts when a paper crane landed on my desk. I opened it to find it was sent by Lavender Brown. I was very surprised that she likes me, especially since many people tended to avoid me. I was new to this magic school, Master Ryder thought it would be better for me to learn in a social environment now that I'm older, I'm very thankful, because I'm kind of happier here. Although I think I scare people because I always have the hood of my robes on, along with a mask. The only person who's seen what's under my hood was Lavender, and to my surprise she was alright with it.

Anyways, the note she sent me had one simple question:

"I wonder why Draco was late this morning?"

I looked at Lavender with a "What the hell?" expression on my face, not like she could see it. I wrote back: "Why do you care?"

She read it and wrote back: "…Maybe he was screwing around with that one girl from Ravenclaw. He was flirting with her all day yesterday."

My reply: "Do you seriously have a thing for Malfoy or something?"

Her reply: "First of all, I have to know everything about everything that goes on at this school. It's…like my job. Second of all, where have you been? Just about everyone has a thing for Malfoy, even if they don't admit it."

My jaw slowly dropped in disbelief. I wrote back: "But didn't Parvarti say he's a complete arse to everyone who's muggle-born or a Gryffindor?"

I could practically hear her giggling when she wrote back: "Every girl has a thing for a bad boy, Rika." Lavender was nice girl and everything and was one of the few people I hung out with, but to be honest, she can act really giddy and just plain stupid. I really don't understand "going out" or "feeling attracted to someone" or whatever. I never really met anyone before; Master Ryder always kept me in the house. The only person I ever met, before coming to school, was Mrs. Alexander. A kind old lady that lived next door to us; occasionally she'd come over and give us cake or other baked goods. I always just thought that when you liked someone, you become friends and that's it, nothing more. After hanging around Lavender, I've learned that there's two ways you can like someone.

VOOM! The note burst into flames and I dropped the flaming piece of paper onto the desk. I looked up to see a very stern looking Professor McGonagall. "Miss Roselle, would you kindly stand up at the front of the class and tell the class what I just explained? I'm afraid some students may not have heard me."

I stood up, shaking, and turned to face the class. "Obviously Professor McGonagall was explaining the dangers of…" I drawled out, trying to think of something fast. I looked at Hermione Granger, a sweet friend of mine for help. She mimed something about waving a wand, now she was pretending to drink something, and then she made an X shape over her chest with her arms. "The dangers of enchanting someone's drink so you can take sexual advantage of them?" I guessed, knowing I was way off. I was never good at charades.

The class exploded with laughter and McGonagall did not look pleased. "Detention, I think Miss Roselle." I sat back down in my seat and glared at Lavender until the end of lesson.

After transfiguration was lunch, but I didn't really feel like eating, especially with Lavender, since she was the reason I had to go to detention tonight, with Mr. Filch no less. Instead of going to the Great Hall, I sat in the courtyard and watched clouds float by. I was never really a social person and I'm getting very tired of people whispering about me behind my back, as if I didn't notice.

Boreded of watching the clouds float by, I took out a wooden flute Master Ryder got me from Romania and began to play.

*

There it was again, very faint music, similar to the song I heard last night. I turned the corridor to see the back of a girl sitting on the side of the wall, facing the courtyard. I I couldn't see her hair, because she wore the hood of her cloak. But I'm sure it has to be her, the same girl from last night. I quickened my pace so I could talk to her, but a voice from the other side of the courtyard stopped me. "Rika!" The music stopped.

My face pulled a frowned, I recognized that voice. Potter. I stayed hidden behind the wall.

"Rika, I noticed you weren't at lunch today. Are you alright?"

She laughed. "Are you alright? I'm a bit worried about you, seeing how everyone at school seems to think you're a nutcase."

"Do you think that too?"

"Of course not. If you say he's back and Dumbledore agrees, then it must be true. So, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you were alright." I heard a bit of annoyance in his voice.

The girl laughed again. "I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone. I don't know why you even want to be with me. Many people tend to stay away…"

Her words were met with a moment of silence before Potter asked, "Why? Do you want to be alone or something?"

"No, I just didn't feel like eating lunch with Lavender or Parvarti today. As informative as their gossip is, it can get pretty annoying after a while. Especially since half the time it's about you and how you're a crazy person who should check into St. Mungo's…"

"So what? You've been talking about my back too?" Potter sounded angry.

"No, I just sit there and listen. Sometimes I give my opinion, but when the gossip's about you, they don't seem to listen to anything I say. I just said I was on your side, so stop being so defensive." I heard footsteps walking quickly away from the courtyard. The footsteps were getting louder and I realized that they were coming right at me. I didn't move out of the way fast enough and the girl walked right into me, dropping the books she was carrying. Her hood was still on, but I could tell that she knew exactly who she bumped into. "S-s-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said quickly, bending over to pick up her books.

Wait a minute, she's the same girl, who wasn't paying any attention during Transfiguration earlier today. Roselle…a Gryffindor. I watched her walk into the Great Hall. I followed. Filthy mudblood.

*

"Hey wait a minute!" I heard someone call from behind me as I entered the Great Hall. I thought it might have been Harry and turned to see Malfoy…great. He didn't sound too happy.

"Don't think you can just bump into me!" He was speaking very loudly, some people turned their heads to see what was going on, but I kept calm.

"I said sorry, didn't I?"

"I think that deserves a detention, Roselle."

"Alright." I simply said and turned to walk away.

Apparently Malfoy didn't like that all too much, since he called out, "Why the bloody hell do you keep your face hidden all the time, you filthy mudblood?"

I stopped walking and turned on the spot. "Why would you care to know?" Venom dripped from my every word.

He completely ignored my question. "Answer my question. What is that you're hiding beneath your mask?" Just a few people from the tables were looking at the two of us now.

"What I want to know is why **you** don't wear a mask Malfoy. Your face is just hideous."

His pale skin was tinted pink. He yelled back at me, his anger was evident in his tone of voice. "Are you really that ugly? I bet you're as hideous as a troll…maybe even worse. Why else would you hide away all the time?" Everyone in the hall was staring at us now. I could feel tears swell in my eyes. This was too much attention…I hate attention. Does hiding my face actually give me more attention then I want? "Take off your bloody mask Roselle. I bet my 'hideous' face, isn't as horrible as yours. Every time you look in a mirror without your mask, it probably cracks."

"Do you really want to see my face that badly?" I asked slowly, my head hung and I removed my mask and threw it at Malfoy. I removed my robe and threw it angrily aside and glared up at his face. "Are you bloody happy now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pride blinds us of our true feelings.

Ignorance blocks the true nature of things.

We must learn to push pride and ignorance aside and learn to accept things the way they are.

/*\

"Do you really want to see my face that badly?" Roselle asked slowly, her head hung low and a hand removed the cloth mask she used to cover her face. She removed her robes and threw it rather fiercely aside. "Are you bloody happy now?"

I could feel my jaw open slightly and let out a gasp. She had beautiful white-blond softly curled locks that were pulled back in a ponytail, which reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a pale blue and her skin was very pale…but she had black stitches all over her body. The stitches seemed to be located at all of her joints, like her shoulders and elbows, around her neck and diagonally across her face. But strangely enough with all those stitches, she was quite beautiful, but she was a…

"Freak! You look like a patched up rag doll! No wonder you keep your hood and mask on all the time! You're hideous!" I pointed at her and the whole hall heard my comments on her appearance, but instead of crying or even yelling at me. She simply picked up her mask and robe and left the Great Hall without a word. What made me say that? Why did I say something I didn't really think was true? Simple. I have a reputation to uphold.

*

I walked down the hall only to bump into Harry again. "Ri-rika?"

"Surprise…" I said, please note the sarcasm.

"What, why, who, why is your mask off?"

"Malfoy."

"Did he tear it off or something?"

"No I took it off."

"But why?"

"I don't think I should hide anymore…it attracts more attention than I want." I turned my head away from him and looked out into the courtyard, where we were previously. The stone fountain was running, water splashing happily. The trees with colors of red, brown, and yellow, stood with a few birds in them, singing.

"Don't listen to what Malfoy tells you. He is just too much of a prat to see you for what you are."

I looked back at Harry. "What's that?"

"Beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile and Harry smiled back. "Thanks Harry."

"Let's go to the Hall, I don't think you've eaten anything yet right?" Harry held out his hand. All I did was nod and take his hand in mine.

*

"You're joking." My eyes darted from the dusty room, to the mop and bucket, and back to Mr. Filch.

"I'm not joking Mr. Malfoy. I expect you and Miss Roselle to finish cleaning this place in a few hours, without magic. Have fun." Mr. Filch exited the room, leaving me alone with the two mops, the bucket and Roselle. Both of us were assigned to detention and now had to clean the dusty old music room on the third floor. I can't believe I didn't notice how dusty this place was until now.

My attention turned towards Roselle, who had now begun mopping up the floor. I picked a rag and went to the piano to dust it off, but stopped when I heard something hit the floor with a thud. I turned my head to see that Roselled dropped the mop and held her hand out to me. "Let me clean the piano."

"Why the bloody hell should I listen to you?" I snarled at her, in disgust. Who does she think she is?

"Please, let me clean the piano," she requested politely. I could hear no anger in her voice or any other emotion for that matter. I tossed her the rag, which she caught in her hand. She walked over to the piano and I went over to the mop.

I looked down at my watch, an hour and a half had passed and the room was finally clean. Roselle had dusted off all the shelves and cabinets and I mopped the whole floor. During the whole time, neither of us said a word. Ping. I heard a music note travel across the room. I looked at the piano and sure enough Roselle sat, hands gliding across the ivory keys. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. The playing stopped abruptly as her head sharply turned to face me. I closed my eyes and swallowed my pride. "Roselle, I'm sorry for what I said in the hall today. I think you're actually quite……." I choked on my words. There's no way in hell I'm going to say it. I stuffed my hand in my cloak pocket and pulled out the music note charm. "Here this is yours isn't it?" She took the charm from my hand and nodded. "You forgot it last night, when you left."

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, startling me. "I-I should have woken you up, so that you wouldn't have been late to Transfiguration this morning and thank for giving my charm back to me. It's very important to me…so thank you." She smiled up at me and I felt like slapping myself for smiling back at her, but I couldn't hold it back.

"Do you always come in here to play?" I asked referring to the piano.

"No, but I come here often. I love making music. I especially love the piano." Silence fell upon us, before she spoke again. "Would like to learn?"

"What? Play the piano?"

"Yes."

"Why would I want to learn how to play that?" I snapped.

"Oh….is the great Slytherin Prince not confident he can play?" I could hear a small smirk in her voice. My eyes narrowed. It's not that I wouldn't want to learn, but would father say? What would rest of Slytherin house say if they learned I was hanging around this…freak, learning how to play the piano???

"Ha, of course I can learn how to play this piece of junk. How much for lessons?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"One, this isn't a piece of junk. Two, why would you pay?"

I looked at her strangely. "Wouldn't you want pay?"

She shook her head. "I think the ability to play music should be shared with others freely." I stared at her….is she crazy?

We sat there staring at each other, until we heard the door open behind us. We darted our eyes to the door to see Mr. Filch standing at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jealousy clouds our minds and confuses us.

It makes us do things we normally don't think of doing.

/*\

"I forgot to ask this morning Rika. How was detention with Filch and Malfoy yesterday?" Hermione asked me as we walked down to the dungeons to Potions.

"Malfoy didn't give you a hard time did he?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "No. It wasn't too bad. All we had to do was clean a room, without magic. Then Malfoy and I kinda talked a bit…." Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks.

"About what?" Ron asked incredulously. I shifted nervously, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"No-nothing in particular. Let's just get to class." I pulled Hermione by the arm and Ron and Harry followed behind us.

When we got to the classroom, most of the tables were full, leaving one table open in the front. The four of us rushed to grab our seats just as Professor Snape burst through the dungeon door. Silence swept the classroom as Snape stood at the front of the class. With a wave of his wand, instructions, for what was sure to be a fairly complicated potion, appeared on the board. "Today you will be brewing a Pox Elixir. Before we begin however, I'd like all of you to take some notes on the main ingredient of the potion, sunstone. Now, the sunstone…." Snape began his lecture and students scrambled for quills and parchment. It was only about 5 minutes into the lecture, while Snape his eyes on his lecture notes, when a familiar paper crane flew onto my desk. Lavender:

"Guess who's eyes are on you???? DRACO MALFOY!!!!! What did you two do last night? Rika…..have you been naughty lately???? *squeals with delight*" My face redden as I read the note. I absolutely don't want Lavender to start spreading some silly rumor about me and Malfoy….but was he really staring at me? I turned to look for Malfoy, my blue eyes met his for a moment, before he quickly looked away. I turned my head to face the front of the room, only to see Snape standing right in front of my table. I was so startled that I pushed back from the table, only to tip my chair backwards and fall onto the floor with a thud. The class erupted with laughter, but soon fell quiet again.

"Miss Roselle, can you please tell the class the three basic properties of sunstone?"

"Er…." I looked at Hermione, who once again didn't a series of signs that I didn't understand. Instead of repeating the incident that occurred in Transfiguration, I simply said. "I don't know sir."

"10 points from Gryffindor. Now I will sort the class into pairs, and each partnership will be responsible for producing one vial of the elixir by the end of the hour. Potter and Goyle. Weasley and Thomas. Granger and Crabbe…." Snape continued until I heard my name. "Roselle and Malfoy."

*

I bit back a smile as Roselle walked over to me. Her eyes didn't meet mine as she sat down beside me. She was so nervous. Do I really make her that nervous? Her hands were shaking as she was slicing the dried newt tails. I looked up at Potter, who was staring at us. I broke out into a full smirk.

"Hey Roselle," I said, standing behind her and putting my hand on hers. "You're cutting the tails wrong."

"Ah!" We both look up to see that Harry had cut his own finger. I also noticed that he was glaring at our direction, most likely at me. My smirk grows wider as I lean in closer to Roselle. "Would you like me to cut them for you?" I whisper in her ear. Her cheeks turn red and Potter shoots up from his seat.

Roselle shook me off. "N-no its fine." She tried to shrug me off.

It only made me hold onto her tighter. "What's wrong Roselle? Why are you so nervous today?"

Suddenly Roselle stood up, startling me. "Malfoy I would appreciate that you would stop!" She shouted her eyes closed. The whole class stared at her and I began to tremble, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Miss Roselle, would you care to explain to me why you're disrupting the class?"

Roselle's eyes opened, her face paled. "Uh, I-I…."

"10 more points from Gryffindor. If this happens again, you will receive detention."

Roselle sat in her seat and I sat in my mine. She was angrily cutting the tails now, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. I guess I took it a bit far. "Hey Roselle…."

"Please don't talk to me anymore Malfoy and just add the lacewings into the cauldron." She snapped.

"Fine be a bitch."

*

I stormed out of Potions and went straight to the courtyard by the Great Hall. Everyone else was headed for lunch, but there's no way I was going, because Malfoy would be there. I don't understand it. Why am I so mad? Why was I so nervous today during potions? Was it because he was staring at me? Or was it because he got so close to me? Heat rose up to my cheeks as I remember his body being pressed against mine.

"Rika?"

I looked to see Harry standing in front of me. "Oh, hiya Harry."

"You looked upset today at Potions. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Malfoy was just giving me a hard time is all."

Harry sat down next to me. "Are you sure you're all right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks Harry."

He smiled back. "Listen Rika, there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday. I was wondering…..if you'd like to go with me?"

"Oh…um……"

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Pothead really going out with Ragdoll?" We both turned our head to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Had he been watching us all this time?

"Why don't you mind your own business Malfoy?"

Of course Malfoy ignored Harry. "I'm surprised Potter. I thought you could sink no lower. Are you really going to go out with this freak?"

"Well at least I'm not a stuck up arrogant arse like you!" I shout, picking up my bag and running to the library. I don't understand it. One minute Malfoy seems almost human, but the other he just seems to be a real arse.

*

I watched Roselle storm off. A feeling of regret overwhelmed me. What made me say that? Why did I get so upset, just because Potter asked Roselle to go to Hogsmeade with him? I could easily find my own date in an instant.

"What's your deal Malfoy?" Potter asked darkly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter."

Potter's eyes narrowed. "Just keep away from Rika." He went off into to the Great Hall. Potter had a point though. What was my deal? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but Saint Potter and Ragdoll Roselle together? Why would I care in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, this story is going to be short and simple. It was going to be a strange crossover with Naruto, but I decided against it. Please review and the next update will probably be next Monday. Happy Holidays.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Forgiveness is a nice spot to begin on the road to happiness

/*\

One week had passed and Roselle has been avoiding me at all costs. She was able to avoid me in the halls and the classroom. She made sure that wherever she went that she'd have someone with her. She's even stayed away from the music room on the third floor. I've made it a habit to walk down that hall every night I'm on patrol, hoping the sound of the piano would reach my ears. No, I've had absolutely no luck in interacting with Roselle…wait, why do I want to even talk to her?

I looked around Divination class, to notice that everyone has already paired off. The door to the room opened and there in the hallway stood Rika Roselle. "I'm so sorry for being late Professor Trelawney!"

"Don't worry my dear, we were just getting started. Let's see…" Trelawney's eyes scanned the room, landing on me. "Mr. Malfoy doesn't have his partner yet. Right now we're simply reading tea cups. Go on dear."

She sat down stony faced and her hand was outstretched, "Well, give me your tea cup." She didn't even wait for me to give it to her; instead she snatched it from the table. After staring into the cup, she began flipping through the pages in the book, to figure out what a symbol meant.

I cleared my throat. "I've noticed you haven't been to the music room lately."

"And how would you know that?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Well…."I paused for a moment, debating to myself whether or not to tell her. "I've been waiting."

"For what?"

"To hear your playing."

She looked up from the book. A questionable look plastered on her face. "What's your deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you keeping changing. One minute you're sweet, another you're seductive, then the next you're just a prick. It drives me crazy."

I smiled lazily. "Do you really think about me that much?"

Her cheeks flamed red. "No, I was just wondering, is all."

I paused a moment, before saying. "Just expectations I have to keep up."

"I see…" She went back to flipping the pages in the book. "This can't be right, how would a cloud represent joy?"

"I don't know, maybe the cloud is in the shape of a smiley face or something."

She gave me a look, before closing the book. "How useless…hmmm…maybe this cloud represents a clouded vision, sadness or depression or something like that."

"Well, what's in your bloody cup?" I asked, annoyed with what she came up with. Snatching her cup and turning it over, I looked inside to see a pile of tea leaves. "Look it here, you seem to have a cloud as well. But then again, if you turn it this way it looks like a distorted heart. Could this mean you fancy someone?"

"Well, if it's a distorted heart, then that could also mean that my 'fancy' for this someone is messed up or false," she replied smoothly.

"So that means the person you fancy must be Potter huh?" I retorted.

"What makes you think that?"

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade with him?"

"No, Lavender and Parvati and I are all going together."

"Oh look, your boyfriend is looking at us again," I pointed to Potter and Weasley's spot. Potter was constantly looking over at us behind his back.

"He isn't my boyfriend! Why would you care anyways?" Again with that question. Why should I care? Why am I getting so worked up about nothing? "Unless…you'd rather have me all to yourself…"

"Like hell I would! Just shut up and read my damn tea leaves woman!" I yelled, allowing the whole class to hear.

"10 points from Slytherin!" Trelawney shrilled. "You're disturbing the room's aura!"

*

I snuck through the school's dark corridors. Successfully avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris, I made my way to the abandoned music room on the third floor. I froze in place when heard a noise. Someone was playing the piano…fairly poorly too. I opened the door to reveal none other than the Slytherin Prince himself pressing random keys on the piano. I walked quietly into the room and stood right behind him before saying, "I'm sure you realize this yourself, but you really can't play well. It's begun to hurt my ears."

Malfoy jumped in the seat and turned to face me. The emotion of fear was replaced with a smirk. "Really? I could say the same about you reading tea leaves."

"You know that book is just a bunch of bogus."

"I suppose, well what are you waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you going to teach me? You said you would if I wanted you to. And now I want you to. So teach."

I frowned. "Don't treat me like some servant."

"Well," Malfoy held up his prefect's badge. "I happen to be a prefect, so unless you want a detention for being out of bed at night, I suggest you get to it."

I rolled my eyes, but sat down beside him at the piano. "Do you always threaten girls to get them to hang out with you? I thought you'd have better methods."

Mafloy put his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "I do, but I don't feel like revealing them to you just yet. The night's still young after all." Furiously trying to hide my blush, I pushed Mafloy's head away.

"Let's just start now," I said, trying to keep calm. "Alright, let's start with middle C."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next Saturday, Parvati, Lavender and I were walking by some of the shops in Hogsmeade.

"You won't even believe Sarah told me next. After coming back from the restroom, Eric…" Lavender was going on about the usual gossip she heard around the school, while Parvati listened tentatively.

I only half-paid attention. I was trying to think of what I should teach Malfoy next. I've already started with the scales and showed him where the notes on the piano are. Maybe I should start teaching him how to read music. I smiled to myself as I remember how frustrated Malfoy was last night, simply because he kept mixing the keys A and G up.

"Why are you smiling Rika? That's nothing to smile about," Parvarti asked disapprovingly.

"Wait, what?"

"Sarah caught Eric, cheating on her. Don't you think that's sad?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something else."

Lavender gasped. "Is it a man?"

I blushed. "No! I was just…"

"You know, I've noticed that some nights you aren't in bed," Parvarti pointed out.

"You have?" I asked. I could feel my heart rate quicken.

"You've been out seeing some guy, am I right?" Lavender asked smirking.

"No! No I have not." I stated, pouting slightly. "Will guys stop it?"

"C'mon Rika, we're friends aren't we?" Lavender begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Rika. You can at least tell us right?" Parvarti followed in suit. I looked at the both of them like they were crazy. Sure they were my friends, but they were the queens of gossip. There's no way I would tell the either of them that I've been seeing Draco Malfoy after hours. Even if I told them it was for piano lessons, they would definitely take it the wrong way.

"Ha ha," I laughed weakly. "It's seriously nothing okay?" But they weren't paying attention to me anymore, it seemed like the two of them were looking past me. "Roselle," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I jumped on the spot and turned to see no one other than Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy? What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you," He asked calmly, then bent over to whisper into my ear again. "Alone." Shivers ran down my spine and I could hear Parvarti and Lavender trying to conceal their squeals.

"Go ahead Rika," Lavender said giggling, giving me a slight push towards Malfoy.

"Yeah, don't worry about us Rika. We'll be at the Three Broomsticks," Parvarti added winking at me. I watched with my mouth slightly opened as I watched the two of them leave arm in arm, whispering excitedly to each other.

"You're friends are rather interesting," Malfoy said with a slight smirk on his face, drawing my attention back to him. "To think two Gryffindors would leave their fellow Gryffindor alone with me?" He drew closer to me as he said it.

I moved back. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He stopped moving and grinned. "I just want to spend some time alone with my piano teacher," He said, trying to act all innocent. Ha, innocent my ass.

"That's a load of bull," I said bluntly.

"Damn it woman, I come over here to try and be all friendly and you bite my head off," Malfoy snarled.

"Great, since we're all so friendly now, I'm just going to go." I turned to walk away, but Malfoy grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him. On his face he wore a smile, a genuine smile, and asked me one question, "Won't you come with me, Rika?" In shock with the fact that he just called me by my first name, I found myself nodding in agreement and felt myself being pulled away by the Slytherin Prince.

*

I grinned foolishly to myself as I pulled Rika along behind me. I finally got her to listen to me. I still had no idea what I was doing. I had left some Slytherin girl in the 4th year alone at the Three Broomsticks just to find Roselle. For some reason, I just want to hang out with her right now. That 4th year was rather annoying, trying to act sexy around me just so I'd like her. It was rather pathetic; must girls really try so hard? "Malfoy," I broke out of my thoughts and turned my head to look at Rika. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the music shop."

"They have a music shop here?"

"Yeah," I smiled down at her. "You like music a lot don't you?"

"Yeah," She said softly, smiling shyly. My smile grew even more. God, why am I smiling so much?

We both strolled into the music shop. Inside the shop half of it seemed to be filled with muggle instruments, while the other half was filled with instruments from our own world. I looked over at Rika and she looked like she had just died and went to heaven. "Wow, this place is amazing! I've never seen so many instruments in one place before."

The store clerk walked to the two of us. "Excuse me," He directed his attention at me. "Would you and your girlfriend like help finding something?"

Rika opened her mouth to say something, but I wrapped one arm around her and said, "No thanks, we're fine." The clerk nodded and retreated into the back room.

Rika pushed away from me. "What are saying Malfoy? I'm not your girlfriend!"

I smiled. "Draco."

"What?"

"Why don't you call me Draco, Rika?"

"Okay, D-Draco. Just stop fooling around," she left to explore the rest of the store as I stood there. I was mentally beating myself up. What the hell is wrong with me? Hanging out with this freak? Saying she's my girlfriend? I stood there, glowering to myself, when Rika's voice brought me back to Earth. "Hey Draco, what is this? It kind of looks like a flute." Rika was standing in front of me again, holding out an instrument.

I gazed down at it. "It's a Felute. All you have to do is say an incantation and touch the flute, then it'll play a song according to your emotions." I took out my wand and quietly said, "_Feelita." _The flute began to play a slow, but light and happy song. Rika grinned. "That's amazing!"

"Haven't you seen a Felute before?" I asked in a monotone.

She shook her head. "Master Ryder has many instruments at home. But they're mostly muggle instruments. He says that wizarding instruments are simply modeled off of muggle instruments."

My eyes flashed. "Ryder? As in Ryder Roselle?"

"Yeah, I live with him. Do you know him?" Of course I knew who he was. He belonged to a pureblood family called Roxal, but had his last named changed. He's one of the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world, but he's very private. He talks only to people of high intellect and goes to few social gatherings. It just so happens that he comes to the Christmas party my parents hold every year. I never knew he had a daughter. I just thought it was coincidence that Rika had the same last name as him…

"No, not directly."

"Oh, I see. Here Malfoy," She handed the Felute to me. "I want to hear the song the Felute will play you." I held onto the Felute and a slow song continued to play, but the notes were all very low. "Hmmm, your song doesn't sound too happy. Is something wrong?" She asked looking up at me.

I looked back at her, but then looked away, "No, nothing's wrong. Just put this back where you found it." She took the Felute back to put it away. This is ridiculous. I, Draco Malfoy, shouldn't be browsing a music shop with a…girl like Rika. I wanted to leave and was about to too, until I heard a familiar note from the piano ring through the air. Rika had at last found her way to the piano, which was in a corner at the front of the store. Instead of heading out the door like I planned, I sat down beside Rika.

*

I began to play the piano. Its soothing tones calmed my mind. I continued to play, even as Draco sat beside me. I took a quick glance at him. All he did was sit there, his hands resting on the back edge of the piano seat. I don't know how to describe how he looked in that quick glance, but it made me feel happy. He looked as though he appreciated and enjoyed music as much as I do, even though he isn't very good at playing the piano. But then again, just because you can't play an instrument or sing, doesn't mean you can't appreciate or enjoy listening or making music.

"Rika!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I abruptly stopped playing the piano, to turn to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco looked back to and stood up from the seat, his eyes narrowed.

"Hi guys," I said rather uneasily.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked rather coldly.

"Nothing that concerns you, Weasel," Draco replied just as cold. "I'll see you around Roselle." Draco left the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! I can't believe that it's 2010 already and I have to go back to school next...damn. Anyways, I'm going to be busy for the whole month of January because I have to work on my Junior paper. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, promise!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Rika, you need to stop hanging around Malfoy. Nothing good will come from it," Hermione told me in the Gryffindor common room, the same night she, Ron and Harry found me in the music shop with Draco.

"Why not? I want to hear reasons."

"He's a slimly foul git. That's the only reason you need," Ron said darkly.

"He isn't always like that. Sometimes his kind and gentle."

"Are we even talking about the same person?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes we are. I mean, I know Draco and be a bit…rough around the edges. But he really is a good person."

"Rika, his parents are death eaters," Harry said to me seriously. "It's best not to get mixed up with people like them."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him a death eater…"

"Rika!" Harry barked out, but quickly changed his tone of voice into a gentler one. "Rika, promise me you'll stop hanging around Malfoy?"

"But Harry…"

Harry looked straight into me my eyes and said, "Promise me."

I closed my eyes and turned my head away. "I don't think I can promise that, Harry." And without looking up at him, I left the common room to go to the music room on the third floor, but when I opened the door, I found the room to be empty.

Days turned into weeks and Draco never did come into the music room again. I have been seeing him in classes and sometimes we pass each other in the halls, but every time our eyes met, he'd always look away. He didn't look angry when he looked away or shy; he seemed emotionless towards me. I know that I should confront him on this, but I'm too afraid.

I sat at a table in the library, chewing on the bottom of my lip. I really didn't understand this transfiguration homework. I sighed to myself, closing the book I was borrowing from the library. Maybe I should ask Hermione for some help or maybe I should ask Draco. He's decent in transfiguration. Yeah! I can ask him for help and things will go back to the way it was before…I began to hit myself with the book. There's no way things can go back to normal so easily; we haven't spoken to each other in weeks.

"Rika, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

I looked up to see Ron, standing beside the table. "Ah…I was…nothing," I muttered, placing the book back down on the table.

"Yeah, well Lavender was asking me if I had seen a few seconds ago. She told me if I saw you to tell you she's in the common room."

"Oh…did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No, Hermione wanted me to drop a book of here in the library. Anyways, I gotta go to quidditch practice. See you."

I nodded. "Bye." I stood up from my seat and left to reshelf the book I borrowed. Just as I was placing the book back in its original spot, I heard a feminine voice draw near.

"Draco! You shouldn't say such things!" I heard the feminine voice giggle.

"Why not, they're true." I look to my left to see Draco, holding hands with a fairly pretty girl. She had dirty blond hair and hazel-ish eyes. Draco and the girl stopped walking and I simply just looked at them.

"See Draco," the girl whispered. "I told you there'd be people in the aisles. Why didn't we go to a broom closet instead?"

I blinked. "Oh no, it's fine. I was just putting something back." I quickly brushed past Draco to leave the library. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Before leaving, I could hear the girl say, "A shame isn't it? She'd be pretty if she didn't have those things on her face…"

Instead of going back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Lavender I went to the music room. I sat at the piano staring at the keys. I lifted my hand and traced the stitches on my face. A feeling grew inside me. It caused tears to form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I didn't like it at all.

I got up to leave. I didn't feel like playing the piano; I just want to sleep. I headed for the door, which opened just as my hand reached out to turn the handle. In front of me stood a boy from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, that's his name isn't it?

He looked down at me. "So you're the girl Draco kept sneaking off to see?" I didn't say anything. I simply looked back at him strangely. "Well well, what's this?" He asked, using a finger to wipe a tear away from my cheek. "Have you been crying, my dear kitten?"

I frowned slightly and moved back a bit. "Uh, no…I was just…just…"

"Don't tell me…it was raining, right?" He smirked down at me.

"Yeah…" I replied, with a hint of sarcasm. Zabini walked past me and looked around the room. "This the first time I've ever been in this room. It's quite amazing." He continued to walk until he got in front of the piano. "I never knew this room existed, until Draco told me about it."

"He told you about it?" I asked, my voice seemed quieter than normal.

"Yeah, I've noticed him missing from the dormitories, even on nights when he didn't have prefect duty, so I confronted him about it. He is my best mate after all." Zabini answered, while he was observing the piano before him.

"I see…"

"So tell me, my dear kitten, why were you crying?" He asked suddenly, turning to face me.

"I…I don't really want to talk about it."

"Let me guess, did Draco walk away and never come back," He began walking back towards me.

I looked at the ground. "I guess you could say that…"

"Don't think anything about it, love. Draco usually does things like that. He'll come back, eventually. But then again…sometimes he just gets himself another girl…" he trailed off once he saw the expression on my face. "But it's different with you," he said quickly. "When he kept sneaking off to see you…he changed, in a way. I was probably the only one that noticed, since I'm his best mate and all…"

I looked at Zabini strangely. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you're…"

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "A slytherin? I thought you of all people would know not to judge a book by its cover." He came closer to me and began to trace the stitches on my face. "Even with these stitches, you're rather lovely."

I looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, and as long as you have a vagina, I'm sure any man would fancy you," he said grinning. My face contorted and I spun on the spot, leaving the room. I could hear Zabini's laughter as I stormed away. He must be one of those perverts.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: w00t! Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for my long absence, I had to work on junior paper and had a lot of school work to get. IMPORTANT: I've decided that this story will only have 10 chapters, that means there will only be two more chapters until I finally reach the end of this story. PLEASE REVIEW. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 8

You can't run from everything.

/*\

Despite what Zabini told me those many weeks ago, Draco still didn't talk to me at all and continued to act as though I didn't even exist. Even as I pack my things to return home for the holidays, Draco hasn't spoken to me. I know I should try talking to him, but…I'm not sure. I've been watching him…not stalking! Just watching him, keeping in ear out to hear how he's doing. It turns out that he's now single again. As embarrassed as I am to admit it, I'm kind of glad. Maybe if he's single, he'll start talking to me again….I began to hit myself with a pillow. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he won't start talking to me just because he broke up with his girlfriend.

"Rika, are you okay?" I stopped hitting my face and turned to see Hermione looking at me with a worried look.

"Yeah…I…no, not really," I admitted, casting my gaze downwards. I looked back up at Hermione. "Do you think…I could ask for advice about something?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, kneeling down beside me. "I'll be glad to help you with anything."

I smiled. "Thank you Hermione. Just don't tell Parvarti or Lavender about anything I'm going to tell you okay?"

"Why? Is it serious?"

I shook my head, still smiling. "No, not really. I just don't want them to find out, you know what I mean?"

She smiled kindly back at me. "Of course, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I…guess you could say that I have a friend who's mad at me, but I don't know why he's mad. He's been ignoring me and hasn't been talking to me."

"Well, if he won't talk to you, shouldn't you try talking to him?"

"I know, but we haven't talked to each other in a while and I'm…kind of scared," I said, looking away.

"Hmmm…maybe you fancy him?" Hermione suggested.

"I…fancy him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, maybe that's why you're so scared to talk to him. Do you want to confess your feelings towards him?"

I shook my head. "I just want to be friends with him again. I don't think I fancy him…" I was silent for a moment. "How do you know that you fancy someone anyways, Hermione?"

"W-what? W-well…" She started. It was obvious she wasn't expecting this question. She coughed. "Well, when you see them, your heart begins to beat very fast, your thoughts always seem to be about them, and sometimes you wish that you and him were the only two people in the world so that you can spend your time together with him and only him."

I could feel my eyes go wide. "Oh, I didn't know there was so much to fancying someone."

"Yes, well…the main thing that tells you that you fancy someone is the wanting to be with this person, because they make you feel special and happy," she said, smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"But…what if my friends…don't really like the person I supposedly fancy?" I asked her, a little nervously.

She looked at me, as though she was diving deep into my mind, trying to figure out who it is I'm talking about. "It shouldn't matter what your friends think…" she started slowly, "…if you really like the person, then you should just be with them, shouldn't you?"

"I see…"

"Wait," Hermione's eyes narrowed at me slightly. "It's not…Malfoy, is it?"

My eyes began to dart this way and that to avoid eye contact with Hermione. "N-no. It's not him. Why would it be him?"

Hermione stood up and sighed. "I'm telling you this for your own good, Malfoy is not nothing but trouble. He's family's in with You-know-who. You can't be associated with him; it's not safe." I looked down into my lap. I suddenly felt ashamed of having such feelings for Draco. "Please just listen to me," Hermione said in a kinder, softer tone. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know," I mumbled, but was loud enough for her to hear me.

"Good, I hope you have a good Christmas Rika. Please don't forget that I only say the things I say, because you're my friend and I care about you."

"Alright, have a Happy Christmas Hermione." She nodded and left the dormitory, leaving me alone, kneeling next to my bed. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Why was it so wrong to think about Draco all the time? He's never done anything bad to me, except ignore me after we had that Hogsmeade trip. I don't think I've ever felt such a strong feeling as the one I'm feeling right now…what is this feeling?

*

"Rika! What are you doing without your mask on?" Master Ryder asked me as I walked into his study. Master Ryder was a rather large man, not fat, but he was rather tall and had a muscular build. Upon seeing him, one would think he's rather young with his head full of light blond hair, without any grays, but once one sees him up close, they'd see the small wrinkles under his eyes.

"I…decided not to hide behind it anymore," I replied, looking down at my feet, fiddling with the hem of the light blue dress I was wearing.

"I'm glad to hear it," He said smiling, his voice was warm. "I admit I was worried about sending you to that school. You had been so against leaving the house before, based on your appearance. I'm glad to see you coming out of your shell." He stood up from behind his desk and walked in front of it. "Now give me a hug." He held out his arms and I ran into them. I never felt so safe and secure.

"I missed you so much, Master Ryder."

He petted my head. "Haven't I told you to call me 'father'? Calling me 'master' makes me feel like a perverted old man, who forces you to dress up in cat ears or maid outfits," he chuckled and I laughed too, pulling back from the hug."Now, close your eyes Rika. I have a surprise for you."I obediently closed them.

"Alright, you can open them now." I cracked open one eye, then the other. I felt a gasp escape as my gaze fixed upon the beautiful dress Master Ryder was holding. It was a resplendent white, so white it seemed to glow. It had a v-neck cut and had ribbon, which was around the waist that had gold embroidery on it. By the looks of it, the dress seemed to be a full length dress with a thin gold line near the bottom of the dress. "You like it?" I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say; I was speechless. "I knew you would. I would like you to wear it at the Christmas Party."

"Christmas Party?"

"Yes, at Malfoy Manor. I go every year you know."

I felt as though I choked on my own spit. "M-Malfoy Manor?"

Master Ryder nodded. "I've always wanted you to go with me and since you've come out of your shell…you don't have to go if you don't want to. I know being social may be hard for you…" He added quickly, I noted the hint of sadness in his voice.

I shook my head. "No, if it makes you happy, I'll go with you…Father," I smiled.

Father's face broke out in a grin and he wrapped me in his arms. "I'm so glad."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: w00t! Finally nearing the end of this story. Thanks to all my readers and reviews would be much appreciated!

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Sometimes I can't stand my mother. The whole time, since I've come back from school, she's been extremely paranoid, because of the Christmas Party we were having. She went on and on about how many important people were going to be here and all the pureblood families that would be attending. "Now Draco, please remember that you are a host and that it is your job to help keep the guests happy," Mrs. Malfoy said, observing the house elves setting up the living room with Christmas decorations.

"I know," I replied, sitting down on the loveseat.

"Draco Malfoy, get up and off that seat right now!"

"Why? Can't I at least sit down?"

"Everything needs to be perfect. Go up to your room or something…NO! Fifi, that's not suppose to go there!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why do **we** have to be the ones to have this Christmas Party every bloody year? I started up the stairs, when a voice called out to me. "Draco." I turned to see my father standing there, his face very serious. "I have something I want to discuss you with in my study."

"Yes, sir." I obediently followed him back to his study. He sat down behind his mahogany desk and motion for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Now Draco, you know how important this party is, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. It's for us to be friendly with all of the powerful pureblood families," I answered promptly. Every year we went through this routine.

"And you know that every year that Ryder Roselle comes to our party every year? This is one of the few parties he goes to."

"I know…" I said, wishing he'd hurry up and finish this discussion.

"He is one of the most powerful wizards out there and it's important for him to enjoy the festivities. That means if you should keep all of the children away from him. A man of his status…"

"…doesn't have time to deal with such things. I know, Father."

I could see his icy eyes narrow and knew in an instant that I took it a bit too far. "This is not a joke Draco. Mr. Roselle thinks highly of us."

I looked down in my lap to avoid his gaze. "I know sir," I mumbled.

"Good." He leaned back in his chair. "This year will be different Draco. Tomorrow, he'll be bringing his daughter Rika to the Christmas Party, for the first time." My eyes shot back up at my father. He couldn't be serious. Rika? Come here? Why? She never came to the Party before. My father seemed amused at my reaction. "Have you already been acquainted with Miss Roselle?"

I casted my eyes away from him. "Yeah, we've met once or twice," I was all I could say.

"Well, then that'll make your job easier. I want you to make sure that Miss Roselle is happy during the party tomorrow."

"W-what?"

"You heard me right Draco. Mr. Roselle cares about his daughter more than anything in the world. If she's happy, then he'll be happy. And if both of them are happy, then I'll be happy. Understand?"

I could feel my eye slightly twitch. "Yes sir."

"Good. You may leave now." I stood up to leave. "Wait, you do know of Miss Roselle's condition, regarding her facial features."

"You mean the stitches on her face, right?"

"Yes, you are to allow no one to comment on them. I do not want Miss Roselle to be upset, while she's here."

I nodded and I quickly left his study in a slight daze.

*

I stood in front of the mirror, straightening out my black dress robes. For all my years attending this stupid party my mother and father held every year, I don't think I've ever been this nervous. Rika will be there. Rika. What the bloody hell do I do? What the bloody hell should I say to her? I felt like tearing out my blond hair. I never hated myself as much as I do now.

I turned my head, when I heard knocking on my door. "Draco? Are you ready dear?" It was my mother. "Will you hurry up? Many of the guests are already here."

"Alright, alright." I walked out of my room and down the stairs, into the ballroom, where the party was being held. I couldn't help but think what a ridiculous waste of space this room was, since we never really used it unless were throwing a party.

Inside of the ballroom was rather extravagant with ice sculptures and the huge Christmas tree in the corner. An orchestra was playing music in the back and people had already begun dancing. "Draco!" I turned sharply, when I heard a female voice. My heart rate slowed as I realized that it was only Pansy walking over to me, along with Blaise. Pansy wore a dark green dress that reached a little past her knees, which clung to her body. Blaise was dressed in dark navy dress robes. "Pansy, Blaise." I nodded to them.

"How goes it, Draco?" Blaise asked me, mocking a bow.

"Absolutely spectacular," I replied with a monotone voice.

"Draco," this coming from Pansy, "Is it true that Rika Roselle is actually Ryder Roselle's daughter?"

I flinched as she mentioned Rika's name. "Yes, actually it is," I said through gritted teeth.

"See, I told you Pansy," Blaise said to her. "That's why your father told you to be respectful to her."

"But she's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well she happens to be Roselle's daughter. So unless you want bad with the Roselles I'd suggest hiding that bitchy attitude of yours."

Pansy's nose flared and I hastily switched my laugh into a cough. "I'll lose my attitude when you start acting more like a gentleman instead of barbaric cave man!" She spun on the spot and stormed away, probably to go find Flint.

Blaise laughed. "Never get tired of her."

"Yeah…" was all I said, sort of zoning out. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked to my right to see Blaise pointing towards the entrance. I felt like I choked on air. There stood Ryder Roselle, standing in white dress robes with hints of gold and his blond hair pulled back in a short pony tail. Beside him, holding onto his right arm, was Rika. She wore a white dress that seemed to also have hints of gold here and there. The dress reached the floor and trailed a bit behind her. Her blond hair was done up in a bun, with her bangs left alone to frame her face. The whole room seemed to hush for a moment and I couldn't blame them. The Roselles were probably the best known pureblood family around **and** they were good looking. That split second of silence disappeared as all the guests went back to whatever it was they were doing in the first place.

"Check this out Draco," Blaise whispered to me. He proceeded to walking right up to the Roselles and bow in front Rika. My face turned into a scowl, when I realized that he was asking Rika to dance with him. She looked hesitant and something inside of me seemed to beg for her not to take Blaise's hand. But her father gave her a little nudge and she nodded to him, as she allowed Blaise to lead her to the dance floor.

*

I didn't know that there were going to be so many people at the party. When Father and I walked in, the whole room seemed to hush for a moment, before going back to the festivities. I clung to my father's arm and looked down. Many people were looking at us and it only made me more nervous than I already am. "Excuse me sir." I looked up when I heard someone address my father. I was surprised when I saw Zabini standing in front of me, bowing. "My name is Blaise Zabini," he introduced himself with a grin. "May I have the honor of dancing with your daughter?"

"My my, don't you aren't you a gentleman?" My father gave me a little nudge. "Go on, Rika. You can come find me after one dance with this young man."

I nodded. "O-okay." I took Zabini's hand shakingly and he led me away from my father.

The orchestra struck up a new tune, but I was too nervous about dancing with Zabini that I wasn't able to listen to the music properly. "Why are you so shaky Roselle? Just relax," Zabini whispered to me, his lips very close to my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. Zabini saw my shiver and laughed. "Are you that nervous about dancing with me?" He asked as we began to move to the rhythm of the music. "Or, are you nervous because you might see Draco here?"

I avoided his eye contact. "It's neither of those two things. I'm…just not used to going to parties."

"You not used to people seeing your face?" He asked, his voice a little gentle. I shook my head. "Come now, you have a pretty face. I'm so glad to see you're not hiding it behind that mask of yours."

"Uh…thank you, I guess," I said not really sure of what else to say.

"Well, is there anything I could do to make your time here more comfortable?"

"You can move away so that your face isn't so close to mine," I said, still looking away from him.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't even realize how close we were. I found myself so entranced with your beauty."He must have seen how red my face was because he laughed at me again.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the song finally ended. Zabini released me, bowed and went on his way, saying he had many other girls to see.

I immediately scanned the room for my father and spotted him talking to a man with long blond hair and a slightly receding hairline. I practically ran to him and clinged to his arm. "Rika, you know better than to run indoors." Realizing how childish I probably looked to the man my father was talking with; I buried my face in my father's arm to hide my embarrassment. "Now Rika, I'd like you to meet Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I looked up to see Mr. Malfoy and Draco standing right beside him. I mentally panicked. How could I not notice Draco standing there before? Mr. Malfoy bowed to me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Roselle. You look very lovely this evening."

I curtsied slightly. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Malfoy." I felt as though my voice was quiet and timid. Why do I have to be so nervous?

"This is my son Draco. You've seen him at school, haven't you?"

"Yes sir, he's in a few of my classes."

"I say, Rika. Why don't you share a dance with young Draco?" My father asked, patting me on the back.

"That does sound like a good idea doesn't it?" Mr. Malfoy agreed. I slightly cursed the two of them. I'd expect this from my father, but Mr. Malfoy as well?

"Y-yes, but first….I-I was wondering where the restroom was."

"Why of course. Just make a right when you exit the ballroom and it's the first door on your left."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," I curtsied and hurriedly left.

*

I watched Rika leave, rather quickly, to go the restroom. She was obviously nervous and that only made myself want to kick myself in the gut even more.

"Draco, go make sure that Miss Roselle finds the restroom all right," My father ordered me. I nodded and quickly left to find Rika, before she was out of sight.

Instead of going to the restroom, Rika walked straight ahead and into the main entrance to our home. She continued to walk until she reached the living room, where she sat on a leather sofa, her face buried in her hands. There were a few people in the living room as well, speaking quietly with one another. They left the room when they noticed Rika there.

I walked in consciously and sat down next to Rika. She sharply looked up from her hands and took one look at me, before attempting to leave. I automatically grabbed her wrist and she looked back at me. "Just…sit with me, Rika."

"N-no. I just want to go…"

I stared into her eyes. "Sit with me."

She sat down next to me, but looked the other way. "Did you want to say something?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…" What do I say now that I got her to stay here? "H-how are you?" I finally said lamely.

"Uh…fine," she answered awkwardly.

"That's…good." God, I feel like an idiot.

"Um…I'm just gonna go then," she quickly got up and left the room. Shit. I hurriedly got up and followed her back into the ballroom. She began weaving through the crowd of people who just finished dancing. The orchestra stroke up again and Rika stopped in the middle of dance floor as couples began to dance again. I reached for her wrist and she turned her head. "D-Draco…"

"Dance with me."

*

I found myself stuck in a sea of people, once the orchestra began to play again. I suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic. I didn't know where to go; I felt so confused. And Draco…and Draco… I felt someone grab my wrist and I spun around to see… "D-Draco…"

"Dance with me."

"W-what?" I asked, but instead of answering me he pulled me into his chest and began twirling me around. I looked up at his handsome face; I tried to look into his eyes, but he always seemed to be looking away.

Around and around we went, the music seemed to allow us to escape into our own world. I could only hear the strings and the wind instruments. It felt as though we were floating on air. It was unreal, surreal.

"Rika," Draco whispered in my ear in a low, husky voice. "Rika," he repeated. "L…Look at me."

I opened my eyes, slightly embarrassed that I had closed them in the first place. Now that he wanted to look at me, I didn't want to look at him. I looked around the room, anywhere but him and saw Blaise standing on the side, observing the dancers from the side. He gave me a thumbs up. I gave him a look, but looked away from him because Draco tilted her face so that I was looking at him. He moved his face closer to mine until our lips finally met. The song ended and I pulled back almost immediately.

Everyone else around us applauded the orchestra, but Draco and I just stood there staring at each other.

*

"Draco…I still don't understand you. Why are you always like this? You're always changing and…I just can't, okay?" Rika told me, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She turned to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why are you crying?"

"Because…we're always hiding and you're always changing because of your…'image'," She said, wiping her eyes.

"Gah…" I rubbed my face with my hands. "That's only because of you and your bloody friends."

"My friends!?" She stopped rubbing her eyes to look at me.

"Yes your friends. The ones that keep telling you how wrong it is for you to hang out with me!"

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"They're your friends aren't they? Wouldn't you listen to them rather than me? Just…just …"

"Just what Draco?"

"I don't know." I turned and walked away. I just wanted to get away from this stupid party. "Draco, Draco, you get over here this instant." My father hissed at me.

"No, I just want to get out of here."

He grabbed my arm. "No, you will go apologize to Miss Roselle right now."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"You two were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Just about everyone saw. You go apologize now. I will not have you…"

"Now now, Lucius," we both looked back to see Mr. Roselle standing behind him and beside him stood Rika. "It is quite all right. Who can blame teenage hormones?"

"O-of course. Teenagers will be teenagers, won't they? None the less, I'm terribly sorry for my son's rude behavior."

"No, I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy for disrupting your party with my personal affairs," Rika apologized.

"Not at all my dear, but may I ask where you and your father are headed off to?"

"Well, I think Rika has had enough partying for tonight? Isn't that right Rika?" Mr. Roselle answered for them both. "We're going to head on home."

"What? But the night's still young…"

"No, Rika isn't used to socializing like this. C'mon dear," Mr. Roselle took Rika and walked away.

"Wait Father," Rika said and she turned to face me. I'd give anything to be able to shrink out of sight right then and there. "Hm, Draco, I don't entirely understand this thing with Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I really don't care. I just want to be able to spend time with you…without having to sneak around anybody's backs just so I can see you."

"R-Rika, I…"

She shook her head. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Malfoy." She curtsied before leaving with her father.

"Draco," I heard my father grumble. "Go to your room." I left at once, without having to be told twice.

*

I sat on my bed, in my room, cuddling with a pillow. I felt so tired after the stupid Christmas Party. I heard a knocking on my door. "Come in."

"Rika?" My father walked cautiously into my room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Do…you want to talk about it?"

"Father, it's just Draco and everybody and…I just don't know. I don't get it."

"W-well," he coughed. "You know Rika. I should have had this talk with you a little earlier. So…well…there's comes a time in a young man or woman's life when they discover they have….feelings for the opposite sex. And when they discover these feelings…"

"Father," I smiled at him. "You don't have to force yourself. I read a lot; I know how it works."

He smiled back at me. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to stay home all the time. There are some things you just can't learn by reading books."

"Well, can you try to help me understand?"

Father sighed. "Well, at Hogwarts the two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been…rivals, enemies of sorts."

"Oh…why's that?"

"I guess it started with the founders Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Neither of them liked each other very much."

"But that doesn't mean the students should dislike each other now."

"I know, but that's just the way things are," he said kindly. I looked down. We were silent for a moment before he said, "You really just want to spend time with Draco, right?"

"Yeah, if anything, I just want to be his friend."

"Then even if you and Draco's…'relationship' has to stay secret, it'll be better than not being able to spend any time with him at all?"

"Y-you're right." I said smiling. "I'll talk to him once school starts."

*

It was the morning before classes started. I sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast next to Hermione, Ron and Harry. "So Rika, how was your Christmas?" Hermione asked kindly.

"It was all right. Nothing major happened. Yours?"

"Mine was pretty normal."

"I see, what about you, Ron? Harry?" I asked them.

"Oh, well…you see..." Ron started, stuttering a bit. "Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" I repeated, with a quizzical look on my face.

I turned around to see Draco standing behind me. I stood up from my seat. "D-Draco..."

"Get lost Malfoy, Rika doesn't want to talk to you," Hermione said, stiffly.

"Wait Hermione," I said, trying to give her the vibe to be quiet. I looked back up at Draco. "What did you want, Draco?"

"I…" Draco started, trying to figure out what to say. "I…" I think he failed to think of something to say. I opened my mouth and started to speak again, but he kissed me…right then and there in front of everybody, in front of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins. I could hear catcalls and wolf whistles as his strong arms entwined themselves around me and my own arms naturally wrapped around his neck, pulling him down closer to me.

He pulled back and drew me close to him. "D-Draco, I…" I started to say, after he pulled back.

"Image…isn't everything. Not if I'm with you," he whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but grin. "Please, come with me," he whispered.

"Where?" I looked into his icy grey eyes.

"I haven't heard your music in a long time and I'm beginning to miss it. Now can you guess where we're going?"

I smiled up at him, "Of course, the abandoned music room on the third floor."


End file.
